


It Would be Anarchy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Cj is feeling down, and fortunately, Danny is right there to pick her up.





	1. It Would be Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

`"It Would Be Anarchy"`  
Part 1/?  
Disclaimer:  They are definitely not mine.  Aaron Sorkin, et al have that  
pleasure.

CJ was sitting at her desk thinking about the holidays that were coming up.  
She was debating whether she should go home or not.  If I stay in DC, where  
am I going to go?  Who am I going to be with?  She was starting to feel a  
little sorry for herself.  It would be nice to go out for a quiet dinner  
with someone.  Someone who is warm and friendly, very friendly.  It had been  
ages since she was touched by anyone like that.  Danny instantly came to  
mind.  He was a great kisser.  Nice touch.  Warm body.  Oooommm.  She was  
smiling at the memories of their brief time together, even though all they  
ever did was kiss.  For awhile, that seemed okay and like it would be enough  
for both of them.  Then she got cold feet.  Maybe she could change her mind  
again.  No! No! No!  He was still off limits!  Don't go there.  Okay, CJ,  
arguing with yourself is probably not the best thing you could be doing  
right now.  Oh, and chiding myself is?  I'm going for a walk to clear my  
head.

As she was strolling down the hallway in her attempt to escape the confines  
of her office, she bumped into Toby...literally.  She apologized to him  
half-heartedly.  He was staring at her.  What's wrong now?  
"CJ, you ever think of having dinner with me?"  
"We eat lunch sometimes, you want dinner too?  Aren't you one of the people  
who say we have no lives outside of this place?"  
"Yes.  That's why I'm asking you out to dinner."  
She was confused.  This was not what she had in mind when she thought of  
going for the walk.  This was not clearing her head at all.  
"CJ, let me clarify, okay?  I'm still hung up on Andi.  You're still hung up  
on Danny.  Let's go out to dinner together.  Nothing or everything could  
come of it but we won't know till we try.  So how about it?  You game?"  
"Sure.  When?"  
"Friday night at seven.  I'll take you to the restaurant and even if nothing  
works out, I'll be gracious enough to take you home and drop you on your  
doorstep."  
"Drop me is right.  Since when are you so charming?  I'll even take you  
home?  If you're taking me there, you're supposed to take me back.  Don't  
they teach you that in NY, what with all that public transportation you  
have?  If it doesn't work out, she takes the bus home?  Geez."  
"I didn't mean it like that.  I just, you know...this is not my thing, CJ.  
I'll see you tomorrow at seven.  Go casual, if you want.  Jeans are fine."  
"Oh, I can see we're going to a really classy place.  Do they ask if you  
want fries with that in this fancy restaurant you're taking me to?"  
"Don't be ridiculous.  Okay, get dressed up.  I'll take you some place nice.  
You won that argument."  
"Without even trying.  I'll have to remember that strategy."  She walked  
away smiling.

Well, at least someone asked me out.  Even if that someone is Toby and he  
did it because it'd be nice to have dinner with someone else for a change.  
Eating alone can be lonely sometimes, when you think about it.  Oh, the part  
about us being hung up on other people, is that his idea of a pick up line?  
He's got to be kidding.  Although it did work.  I am going out with him.  
Maybe he's got something there after all.  Oh, Danny, if only it were you I  
was having dinner with.  You would definitely be taking me home.  And not  
leaving till morning if I had my way...and the courage.  I miss you.  Oh,  
well, on to the walk.  Now I have more to think about.  Ugh!  No more  
interruptions, please.  Just let me get out of here.

"Hey, Gorgeous."  Familiar voice nearby.  She looked to find Danny coming  
towards her.  
"You shouldn't say stuff like that.  It'll get out in the wrong way."  
"Still care about that, huh?  Sorry, didn't mean to offend you.  Where you  
off to?"  
"Just going for a walk to think."  
"Want company?"  
"Yes, but no.  Sorry, Danny, you know I can't do that."  Her eyes showed the  
sadness and the other mixed emotions she felt and he kindly left her alone.  
He didn't say anything more, not even a crack about her being too chicken to  
date him when they both knew she wanted to.  Thank you, Danny, you really  
know me.  Is that a bad thing?  According to my colleagues it is.  She was  
walking away from him now.  She knew he was watching her leave.  He always  
did after times like this.  She felt bad but there was nothing she could do  
about it.  That was how it had to be....for now.  Would he wait for her to  
get out of office?  Not likely.  They planned on being here for two terms.  
That's a long time to wait for someone.  That's a long time to ask someone  
to wait.  She was being selfish now and she hated it.  She needed air.

Ahhh!  She was outside.  Freedom!  God, how she needed it.  Time to herself.  
Time to think about what she was doing with her life.  She wanted a life.  
Not just a professional one but a personal one and specifically a sexual  
one.  She was growing tired of going to bed alone.  She often dreamed of  
Danny but that seemed not to be at the moment.  She found that the more she  
dreamt of him at night, the more she fought with him during the day.  He had  
accused her of fighting with him just to keep him at bay.  She had said he  
was wrong, but was he?  It was easier to be around someone you were  
attracted to but couldn't have if all you ever did was argue.  Then you  
would not have to think about how soft his lips were when he was kissing  
you.  How you could run your hands through his hair...pull him closer with  
it.  Stand close to the door while making out so no one could walk in and  
make you stop.  She was starting to feel warm and tingly.  Cut it out!  
You're supposed to be clearing your head and all you seem to be able to  
think about is Danny.  That is not how things are supposed to work out.  
What if I just sleep with Toby?  Would I forget about Danny?  Probably not.  
Probably make believe it's Danny I'm with.  That's too shallow, even for a  
lonely woman.  I won't do it.  But then again, he did say everything or  
nothing could come of it.  Maybe he's thinking the same way.  Then it would  
be okay.  Right?  No!  Oh, this is not working.  I may as well go back to my  
office.  People are beginning to look at me strangely.  I wonder what that's  
about.  Oh, geez, I'm not talking out loud am I?  Oh, it's my hands.  I'm  
moving them like I'm talking to someone.  Okay, so now everyone thinks I'm  
nuts.  Actually, at this point, I would agree with them but I don't think  
I'll go that far.  Back to the safety of my office.  No one gets to me  
there.  No one but Danny.  Oh, God, please don't have him in my office when  
I get back.  I'm not up to this.

No one seemed interested in stopping her along the way back to the office.  
So far, so good.  Almost there.  Carol was at her desk.  She greeted her.  
She had that familiar look on her face.  Oh no!  The Danny's-in-there look.  
I can't.  I can't do this now.  Please let me be reading her wrong.  Okay,  
I'm at the door.  He's not by my desk.  Okay!  The couch.  Oh, no, there he  
is!  He's waiting for me.  I hope he doesn't try anything.  I don't think  
I'm up to refusing him right now.  I want to be in his arms so badly.  
Please stay sitting there.

"Hello, Danny.  What brings you here?"  
"You."  
"But of course.  Why else would you be here?"  
"Don't start, CJ.  You're not going to chase me by starting a fight.  Not  
this time."  
He was moving towards her as he spoke.  She was still standing in the  
doorway.  He moved her a little to enable himself to close the door.  He  
locked it!  Why was he doing that?  No!  I honestly don't have the strength  
for this.  I can't refuse you anything right now.  She still didn't move.  
She felt frozen.  What's wrong with me?  I shouldn't be doing this.  Doing  
what?  He hasn't tried anything yet.  His hand started caressing her cheek.  
It was pulling her closer to him.  Okay, now he's trying something.  Now I  
should do something.  His lips were on hers.  She was kissing him back.  
Passionately.  It had been so long.  Well, I did say that I should do  
something.  And I am.  I'm kissing him.  And it feels good.  I'm not going  
to stop.  His other hand was around her back pulling her closer to him.  
"I missed you, CJ."  Another earth shattering kiss.  
"I missed you too, Danny, but..."  He put his finger across her lips.  
"Shh, no buts.  This feels good.  Don't stop me.  I want you so much closer  
to me then this."  He kissed her again.  
"We are close."  She knew what he meant but was trying to keep her conscious  
flow of thoughts together.  He was kissing her again.  Actually they were  
kissing each other.  Tongues getting to know one another again.  It felt so  
good!  Wait!  They were not supposed to be doing this.  Yet if felt so  
right.  He was moving his hands all over her body now and she his.  So many  
months of just dreaming about him.  Waking up wanting him so badly.  She  
could change all of that right here, right now.  His hand found her breast.  
Wait!  I should be stopping him.  Ummm!  Okay, moaning is not going to stop  
him, CJ, it's just going to encourage him.  But I want to encourage him.  I  
don't want to stop but I should.  
"Danny, wait.  We shouldn't be doing this."  
"You feel so good."  He wasn't giving up easily.  He stood right next to  
her.  A bug couldn't fit between them.  He was still touching her and  
lightly kissing her lips.  
"CJ, let's just be us for now not our jobs."  They were kissing again.  He  
was trying to get her as close to him as was humanly possible given the  
parameters they had to work with.  
"I am letting us just be us or I wouldn't even be kissing you at all.  God,  
Danny, don't you know how hard this is?  How much I want you but can't have  
you?"  She had tears in her eyes.  He wanted to make them stop so he kissed  
her again.  She responded so he figured it had worked.  When they moved  
apart, the tears were still there.  
"I'm so confused.  I want you so much.  But they'll kill us if they find  
out.  It's not fair."  
"Then they won't find out.  I don't come around to your office that much  
anymore so who's to know?  We'll see each when we can.  We'll figure out how  
to handle things as we go along.  I don't want to stop doing this again."  
"Danny,..."  He was kissing her again.  He didn't want to hear her logic.  
He knew she had reason to be afraid but he wasn't about to deal with that  
now.  Not when she was so close to him.  God, if he had showed up at her  
apartment and tried this, how much further they could have gone!  Or maybe  
she would have closed the door in your face.  Probably not.  She's trying to  
hide her feelings for you, not be rude.

TBC  


  

  

  


	2. It Would be Anarchy 2

`Neither one wanted to stop.  Months had passed` since they last kissed.  So  
much had happened in that time.  The assassination attempt, the endless  
arguments, the job offer not taken.  Would that become known in the future  
as 'the road not taken'?  No, she's here with you.  Whatever happens from  
this point on, it's worth it.  Oooommm.  They were as close as two people  
could be given where they were.  Where are we?  Oh, right, her office.  Uh  
oh!  Banging her up against the door can't be good.  
"Danny, be careful."  CJ chided him.  
"Sorry."  Enough talking.  Back to kissing.  He feels so good.  How could I  
have kept myself from him all this time?  Because you like your job, that's  
why.  
"CJ, are you all right in there?"  It's Carol.  She must have heard the  
noise of CJ hitting the door.  Shoot!  Gotta be more careful.  
"I'm fine, Carol."  A dirty look at me, then our mouths meet again.  We  
really can't seem to stop this.  That's not a bad thing, though.  
"You're not killing Danny in there, are you?"  Carol again.  Ahhh, I like  
you for always letting me in here, but please be quiet.  Tongue wrestling.  
This is fun.  Probably get great ratings on prime time.  
"No, I'm not.  Sometimes you surprise me, Carol, giving me all these ideas I  
haven't come up with yet."  Hmmm, he's kissing my neck so I can answer Carol  
and still have intimate contact with him.  Ingenious man.  Maybe I'm giving  
him too credit.  He has been chasing me for a year.  Probably just horny.  
That's good too!  Oh, yeah!  Okay, at some point we're going to have to stop  
this.  
"CJ, have dinner with me tomorrow."  
"I can't."  She was having trouble looking at him now.  Her hands seemed to  
be getting all the attention.  
"Why?  I could pick up some food and bring it to your place.  Nobody's the  
wiser."  
"Because I have a date with Toby."  Oh, yeah, the fingernails need a  
manicure.  
"What?  You didn't say anything about liking Toby.  It doesn't feel like you  
do.  It feels like you're attracted to me."  He touched her cheek.  It made  
her look up.  
"It's not that I like him that way.  He suggested going out because we both  
want to be with people whom we can't be with.  He figured it would be a good  
idea."  
"And you agreed to go, why?"  
"Because I'm lonely.  Because I want to be touched and kissed and held.  I  
figured I'd have sex with him because I can't make love with you."  He looks  
hurt.  And they say honesty is always the best policy.  Not always, it  
ain't.  Like now.  
"You can make love with me."  He was kissing her.  Oh, no, don't start this  
again.  I thought we'd never stop before.  Round two could be more  
dangerous.  Now he knows how much I really want him...enough to sleep with  
someone else.  What kind of logic is that anyway?  He's holding me.  So  
tight.  He's going to crush me.  Why's he moving like that?  Crying?  No, he  
can't be.  
"Hey, you okay?"  She whispers into his ear.  His hair is so soft.  You'd  
never know it to look at it sometimes.  That rumpled look it gets.  How it  
looks so fuzzy after a rough day.  But it's very soft.  Um, smells nice too.  
Strange for a guy's hair to smell nice isn't it?  
"I'm fine.  I just don't want you to go out with Toby."  She's trying to  
look at me.  Not yet.  The eyes are almost dry.  
"Why?"  Dumb question, CJ.  Not if it gets you more time it's not.  
"Because I don't want you to sleep with him and I have no right to ask you  
not to.  We're not involved so you can do what you want."  She broke free.  
The eyes should just be a little glassy by now.  
"We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't involved, somehow.  And you have a  
right to your opinion.  You can ask me not to sleep with him, but I am going  
to go out with him.  I've already said 'yes' and I'm not going to back out  
now.  Do you understand?"  She's kissing my eyes?  At least she's not  
calling me a crybaby or a wuss for getting emotional.  Okay, she remembered  
it's the lips that are for kissing.  Oh, she remembered very well.  That  
feels good.  I can deal with her just going out but no touch-feely allowed.  
"Yes.  Just dinner, right, nothing else?"  
"Yes.  We're friends, Danny, from way before the Bartlet campaign.  People  
who go back that far can just have dinner and leave it at that."  
"Okay.  How about dinner with me Saturday?  Same offer, I'll bring the food,  
you supply the drinks and dessert."  
"Sounds like more then the original offer, but it's fine.  I'll pick up  
wine, soda, and cake.  The food should go with white wine, my favorite."  
"Pushy, pushy.  Then what's the soda for?"  
"Just in case you don't drink wine.  I'm covering all my bases."  
"I do drink it though.  Still need it?"  
"For later."  She's hugging me.  Of her own volition.  That makes it feel  
twice as good.  
"After dinner?"  
"Um-hum."  Oh, she likes to nibble on ears.  Let's see if she also likes to  
get nibbled.  Oh, yeah.  This is working out well so far but we haven't let  
reality in yet.  We haven't opened the door and gone back to work.  What  
happens then?  
"CJ, I gotta work on my column.  Read it tomorrow, will you?"  She seems a  
little surprised at the turnabout.  
"I always read your column, first, before I read anyone else.  I gotta get  
back to work, too."  That's strange.  He can't wait to get his hands on me,  
then he can't wait to get back to work.  Oh, well, I guess that goes with  
the territory.  Maybe I inspired him.  Or maybe I hurt him more then I  
thought with the Toby thing.  
"Danny, you sure you're okay with me going out with Toby tomorrow?  Because  
it's just food between friends now.  I wouldn't feel right being with  
someone else and pretending it's you.  Which, by the way, is what I was  
intending to do.  Am I talking too much?"  The kiss that followed told her  
she wasn't.  He's backed me up to the door again.  At least I didn't bang  
into it this time.  He's a fast learner.  That could work out quite well  
over the weekend.  Hey, don't jump so far ahead of yourself.  He may not  
want to do that this weekend.  Torture you a little bit for making him wait  
so long.  
"Okay, reality check.  Definitely time to go back to work.  Wouldn't want  
anybody getting suspicious as to why I'm in here so long."  
"Good point.  See you tomorrow, then.  Remember that you can't come to my  
office too often."  
"I remember.  I'm definitely coming before you go out to dinner.  You'll  
have the taste of my kiss on your lips when you leave with Toby."  
"You better be a person who keeps his promises."  She kissed him one last  
time before he left.  Funny how much clearer my head feels.  It should be  
full of cotton in there.  I should be totally confused as to what is going  
on but I'm not.  I am out of my mind for agreeing to a date with Danny,  
though.  Oh, well, I'm going to enjoy my insanity to the fullest.  He's the  
only one I want to be with so if we can hide it well enough, it's going to  
work.  Yeah, keep telling yourself that, CJ.

TBC  


  

  

  


	3. It Would be Anarchy 3

`"It Would Be Anarchy" 3/?`  
Forgot to head the last piece!  
Disclaimer: part 1/?

Please keep in mind that I am a Psych/Soc major not a PoliSci when reading  
the 'column' part.  Thanks!

CJ was sitting at her desk with the usual pile of newspapers.  The morning  
briefing had gone well.  Danny totally ignored her.  God bless his heart!  
If he can play this game well, maybe we can make it.  Time to read his  
column.  He warned me it would be a little different today.  Let's see.

Washington Post, Friday edition  
Danny Concannon, Sr. WH Corresp.

"It Would Be Anarchy"

Government officials say that it is necessary to have rules.  Without them,  
it would be anarchy.

Sociologists counter that with the presence of rules, you must expect  
rebellion.

Lawyers argue that not only must you have rules, you must enforce those  
rules.  If you don't, you'll have anarchy.

Liberals come back with the need to rebel against any type of enforcement.

Psychiatrists state that rules are just for structure.  Without structure,  
there will be anarchy.

Romantics question if that applies to the heart as well.  What are the rules  
for the heart?  Do we hide it behind locked doors or piles of work to avoid  
love?  To them, that would be anarchy.

Do we let our heart play hide and seek?  Sometimes it's open, sometimes it's  
not.  Seems like a harsh game.  To them, that would be a cruel case of  
anarchy.

Do we love someone so much we can't keep our minds off them?  And then date  
people other then the one we love?  To them, that would be anarchy.

The romantics seem to have a different idea of what anarchy is.  The  
government officials, lawyers and psychiatrists all see the need for rules.  
The sociologists and liberals do also if only to have something to rebel  
against.  The romantics, however, only look at the rules of love.

Love as many people (platonically) as you can.  Love your friends and  
neighbors.

Free your heart to that special person - the one you avoid by finding work  
to do; the one your friends say will only get you into trouble; the one you  
think about while you're on a date with someone considered more respectable;  
the one you dream about at night and argue with during the day.

To the romantics, to be able to open your heart and love one person freely  
with every essence of your being, that is anarchy at it's highest  
point...it's zenith.

  
CJ was amazed.  His writing was good enough as usual.  But was he out of his  
mind.  Everyone was going to know that it was she whom he was talking about.  
That was going to be the buzz of the day now.  I'll kill him!  
"Carol, I'm on my way to Danny's office."  She was still holding the paper  
and not looking up when she spoke.  
"No need to go looking for me.  Not happy?"  He closed the door.  
"No, I'm not happy.  Why would you write that?  You're bringing attention  
to..."  She slammed the paper on her desk.  
"The fact that you won't date me and that I'm still pining away for you, yet  
acknowledging that you are dating others and not myself.  Talk about words  
saying volumes and while I'm at it, covering my bases."  
"Don't smile at me.  It's not going to work."  Yes, it is.  It always does  
unless I'm really pissed at him.  Which I'm not.  That explanation sounds  
plausible.  I'll use it.  
"What are you thinking, CJ?"  Let me lock the door just in case she's not as  
mad at me as she wants me to think.  
"Two things actually.  One is that I'll use that cockamamie explanation of  
yours and people better fall for it.  The second is that you need to stop  
locking my door every time you come in here.  That's going to be hard to  
explain, you know?  What are we going to say?  That we didn't want to be  
disturbed while we argued loud enough to be heard in Josh's office?"  
Actually the deafening silence with the door locked is what we'd have to  
explain.  
"Actually it's the silence we'd have to explain."  
"I know that.  I was, in fact, just thinking that.  Don't be so smug."  
"I'm not."  She looks so cute when she's embarrassed.  
"Oh, you look smug.  And stay away from me."  You really don't have to  
listen to me on that one.  
"I told you that I was going to kiss you today and I fully intend to keep my  
promise.  You did say you like a man who keeps his promises."  He was now  
leaning on her desk in front of her with his hands on her waist.  
"I thought you meant at the end of the day."  It's okay if you're not that  
great with time when it comes to kissing.  I can definitely adjust to that.  
"I'll come back later if you want me to."  Okay, now make believe you're  
leaving so she can grab you.  Perfect!  It worked.  
"Come here."  She was kissing him voraciously.  Oh, yeah, this is better  
then caffeine.  Wait, I take that back.  I need my coffee.  I'd drive even  
poor Danny nuts without it.  
"Hmm, this feels so good."  
"Glad to hear it."  
"What?"  She moved back a little while staying in his arms.  "Did I say that  
out loud?"  She's blushing.  How cute!  Can't wait to see what she looks  
like after we make love.  If we ever get to that.  
"Yes, but it's okay.  It's not like it's top secret information or anything,  
so you can share it with me."  He softly put his lips on hers.  Tender  
butterfly kisses to drive her crazy and make her grab him again.  Score!  
Twice in one day I'm able to get her to grab me.  Things are looking up big  
time.  
"Listen, Danny, we gotta get back to work.  You can come back at the end of  
the day for another kiss if you'd like though."  
"I'll be here.  When are you leaving with Toby?"  That sounds so strange to  
me.  Am I jealous?  She said it wasn't a date.  
"I'm actually not leaving with Toby.  He thinks he's picking me up at my  
apartment.  I have to let him know that I changed my mind and I'll just meet  
him at the restaurant.  It'll make things easier, I think."  Stop fidgeting  
like a child.  
Danny was holding her now.  Strange, it doesn't feel passionate. It seems  
more like a protective bear hug.  
"Thank you."  He's not letting me see his face.  His eyes must be moist  
again.  Every time they get like that, he hides his face.  How sweet.  
"I just felt it would make things easier for us.  Okay?"  
"Us?  I like the sound of that."  Now he could look at her.  
"I'm leaving at six today.  I figure it won't take me long to change into  
something decent for the evening.  We'll have a nice dinner and I'll go  
home.  Want me to call you?"  
"You don't have to do that, CJ.  I'm not going to be checking up on you."  
"What if I want to say 'good night' to you before I go to sleep alone  
again?"  She was caressing his face now.  
"If you want to then it's okay with me."  He was smiling at her.  Those blue  
eyes!  I could get lost in them.  "See ya later."  
"Later."

TBC

  

  


	4. It Would be Anarchy 4

`"It Would Be Anarchy" 4/?`  
Disclaimer: part 1/?  
O/T: Thanks for the kind encouragement.  This is a great stress-relief break  
from studying for finals.

CJ made her way to Toby's office.  His face brightened a little when she  
walked in.  He seems kinda happy to see me.  Toby's never happy to see  
anyone.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  Okay his usual grunt of acknowledgement.  He's the same old Toby.  
"Listen, about tonight."  
"You cancelling?"  
"No, why?  I'm just going to meet you at the restaurant rather than have you  
pick me up.  That's all."  
"Was it that crack about being nice enough to bring you home?  Because if it  
was, you should know my sense of humor by now, CJ."  
"I do know and it's not that.  I just decided I'd be more comfortable going  
in my own car."  
"We're not going to be sleeping together tonight, are we?"  
"No.  Did you think we were?"  Oh, God, was I that obvious that even Toby  
picked up on it?  
"I didn't think we were but I thought the possibility of two potentially  
lost souls finding comfort in each other might exist after a few glasses of  
wine or something."  
"Oh, okay.  Well, I did think about it, too, to be honest, but we won't be."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't think we should do something as meaningful as making love  
when we're not into each other at this point in our lives.  If we want to be  
with other poeple, the basis of this date as you'll recall, then we should  
just be friends not lovers."  Does that make any sense at all?  He's gonna  
make a connection to Danny.  I know he is.  He's not a stupid man.  Far from  
it.  
"Does this have anything to do with a certain red head's column in today's  
paper?"  
"Actually, no, I decided this last night and figured I'd wait to tell you  
today.  I didn't want to call you at home for something as trivial as travel  
arrangements.  I can follow directions very well so give them to me and I'll  
meet you there.  If you want to cancel because we won't be having sex  
tonight, fine."  Ouch, that looks like it hurt him.  I've been told I have a  
viper's tongue sometimes but Toby's usually a pretty resilient guy.  It  
takes a lot to get to him.  
"I'm not that shallow, CJ.  I know a good dinner partner when I see one.  We  
can just talk.  We haven't done that in a while.  And I'll make sure you're  
home at a decent hour.  I think we have to come in for a few hours tomorrow  
so you'll need your rest."  
"Since when?"  
"Since you're grumpy every Saturday that you have to come in to work.  It  
doesn't seem to be your best day."  
"Shut up."  He's a nice person.  Good friend.  Great to argue with.  What is  
wrong with me?  I'm beginning to think I like to argue too much.  I wonder  
who would disagree with me around this place.  Not many.  "Give me the  
directions when you can.  You can leave them with Carol if I'm not there.  
Later."  
"Yeah."

She was able to breeze through the rest of the day.  Her cheery demeanor  
roused the suspicions of some of her colleagues but only Josh was both nosy  
and brave enough to ask.  
"Why so happy?"  
"Is it a crime that I didn't know about?  If it is, I'll tone it down a  
little."  
"Who you so happy about?  I read the paper."  
"So does everyone around here.  It's not that.  I'm going out with Toby  
tonight.  I get to dress up and have dinner in a very nice restaurant, if he  
knows what's good for him."  
"Oh, so Toby's got you so happy?  Wait, did you just say you're going out to  
dinner with him?  What kind of matchup is that?  You're both still, uh,  
liking other people."  
"Then it's perfect, don't you think? Go away, Josh, I'm busy."  
"Me, too.  Yeah.  I was just curious about the happiness thing and, you  
know, the article."  
"Don't be.  My moods fluctuate.  Take happiness when you can get it.  Now  
leave before I'm not happy anymore and it's all your fault."  
"Ooh, bye."  
He's so dramatic.  He must have been the class clown.  He's a very good  
friend, though.  Josh, I could probably tell you anything and it'd be okay.  
Then you'd start thinking rationally again and I'd never hear the end of it,  
so I won't say a word.

True to his word, Danny stopped by before she left for the day.  
"I can only stay a minute.  I'm working on a real article now, not one like  
in today's column which almost gave the editor a heart attack when he first  
saw it.  That is, of course, until I explained to him how it could be taken  
as political because I mention so many different careers.  He didn't believe  
me but he did cut me some slack.  Now, I have to go back to hitting the hard  
issues."  
"Good, you got a lot of attention with that thing and I don't want that  
kind, if you know what I mean."  
"Yes.  Listen, people will start to get suspicious about me being in your  
office twice in one day so bring those lips on over here now so I can get  
back to work and you can go home."  
"Forceful.  I like it."  She kissed him.  
"Shoulda told me that a year ago.  Coulda saved me some trouble."  
"Bye.  I'll call you later.  You don't mind, right?"  
"If you call me?  No.  I'd have to be crazy to."  This is too weird.  "Look,  
enjoy yourself but not too much, all right?"  
"Understood."

CJ met Toby at the restaurant at 7:30pm.  It was a nice place.  Good  
ambiance, not badly priced.  Expecially if she was going to have to pay her  
share.  
"Stop looking at the prices.  I asked you to dinner, so I'm paying and I  
don't expect anything at the end of the night.  Eat what you want, not what  
you can afford."  
"Oh, okay.  Then let me look for the most expensive thing on the menu."  
"CJ."  
"Kidding, kidding.  I'll have the sirloin, same as you, but they better cook  
mine.  I'm not even looking at yours when they bring it to you."  
"I haven't ordered yet."  
"No, but you always get the same thing and it's rare.  Yuk!  Fire was  
invented for a reason, Toby, like to cook your food."  This is manageable.  
We can get through this.  
"My food is cooked just not till it's dead again like yours."   Was I out of  
my mind asking her out to dinner?  She's so opinionated.  She's gonna drive  
me nuts tonight and I asked for it.  Oh, well, remember the old saying 'be  
careful what you wish for, you just may get it.'  Okay, be nice.

They successfully got through dinner and even dessert.  It was time to go.  
Actually, 9:30pm wasn't bad.  He's a fast eater.  God, I thought he was just  
like that at the office.  Wonder what he's like when he's aroused.  Stop  
that!  That's none of your business.  You both already how this evening is  
ending so keep your mind out of the gutter.  Okay, so your mind is in the  
gutter because of the date with you know who tomorrow.  Then keep it just on  
him.  
"CJ, would you mind if I kissed you good night?  Like, on the lips?"  They  
were by their cars now.  Actually in between them.  
"Sure, that would be okay.  Why are you actually asking instead of just  
trying?"  
"Because I figured that you might only be interested in kissing Danny good  
night."  Uh-oh.  Did I go too far?  
"I am but I can't, so don't worry your cute little head about it, okay?"  
"Okay."  He reached out for her and their lips came together.  No tongues,  
just a nice chaste kiss on the lips with their eyes closed.  It's nice to be  
doing this with someone again.  Too bad it's not leading anywhere.  
They heard the flash of a camera.  A photographer was in the parking lot!  
Oh, God, they were tomorrow's news!  This is not going to go over well.  
"Is that why you wanted to kiss me?"  The sheer nerve!  The unmitigated  
gall!  I'll kill him.  Hey, I've gotta stop threatening people, even if it  
is only in my mind.  
"What?  CJ, you know me better then that.  No one knew we were coming to  
this particular restaurant.  No one."  
"Then how'd he happen to be here?  What, it's his normal beat to cover  
restaurants on Friday nights and find out who's coming?"  
"Yeah, some of them do.  They call beforehand to know if anyone interesting  
in having dinner.  It's shoddy journalism, but they do it."  
"I know some do.  Look, Toby, I'm sorry.  I just don't want that picture out  
and it's going to be."  
"You don't want Danny to see it."  
"No, and I don't want anyone else to see it either.  There was nothing to  
the kiss.  We were just saying 'good night'.  No harm, no foul."  
"It's not going to look that way in the paper.  It looked like we were  
enjoying the kiss."  
"Were you?"  
"Not really because I knew you weren't.  It was just a good night kiss.  You  
don't have to enjoy those.  They're just what happens at the end of dinner."  
"No, Toby, what happens at the end of dinner is a peck on the cheek.  You  
asked to kiss me on my lips.  That's not the usual ending to a meal.  This  
wasn't supposed to happen."  
"You're worried about Danny seeing it.  Call him.  Tell him it's nothing and  
to expect it in the paper tomorrow.  Pre-emptive strikes always earn you  
rewards, CJ."  
"Gee, thanks.  Military rules for dating.  I love it.  Look, I gotta go."  
"Dating?  As in dating Danny?"  
"No, dating, as in dating in general.  Stop looking for what's not there.  
You'll never find anything like that."  
"Right.  Remember, pre-emptive."  
"Bye."  She was getting in her car.  "Toby?  Thanks for dinner.  It's going  
to lead to some interesting questions tomorrow but thanks anyway."  
"You're welcome.  Get home safe.  Concentrate on your driving, not on what  
happened here."  
"You, too."  
"Always."

CJ got home as fast as she could.  She found Danny's number in her briefcase  
and called him.  
"Yeah."  
"Danny?"  
"Uh-hum.  CJ, that you?"  
"Yes.  Is that how you always answer the phone?"  
"Pretty much.  Sometimes I vary it with a grunt if I'm really busy."  
"Funny.  Listen there's something I have to tell you.  That's gonna be in  
the papers tomorrow."  
"What you two do?  Get into a food fight or very loud argument and get  
thrown out?"  Cute picture, actually.  
"No, Toby kissed my good night after dinner in the parking lot and there was  
a photographer there and he took a picture and it isn't gonna look good and  
I'm concerned about all that but I'm also really very concerned about how  
you're gonna take it and..."  
"CJ, slow down and breath.  Toby kissed you good night and someone took a  
picture of it?  Big deal."  
"On the lips."  
"Oh, I didn't get that."  
"Sorry.  It wasn't a date.  I don't know what he was thinking but it was  
innocent until the flash went off."  
"Okay.  There was nothing to it.  It's fine.  Now if I can use as a  
reference all of my years as a reporter, maybe it'll help us out in the long  
run.  Nobody's going to think that we're together if you're running around  
kissing Toby in dark parking lots."  
"Danny."  
"No, I'm fine with this.  And I'm serious.  It might help us out a little."  
"Okay, I can live with that.  I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you."  
Yeah, right, so you agreed to let another man kiss you on the mouth.  Didn't  
mean to hurt him at all.  
"I know.  Look, we still on for tomorrow?"  
"Yes.  I was hoping you wouldn't back out.  It's you I want to kiss, you  
know."  
"I know.  So I'll see you at work.  We'll know by then who took the picture  
and why.  And I'll be ringing your doorbell at 6 sharp with nice hot food.  
Okay?  Bye."  
"I was hoping it'd be good night."  
"It is."  
"Okay, then, tomorrow."  This is not how I wanted our first date to be  
remembered.  Oh, well, too late to change anything now.  Tomorrow's going to  
a fascinating day.

TBC

  


  


	5. It Would be Anarchy 5

"It Would Be Anarchy" 5/?  
Disclaimer: in part 1/?

  
I caught some typos in part 4, apologies for them. Hopefully there are none  
in this one. Finals are over, so there's less stress.  


 

  
The reporters wanted to know about the photograph of CJ and Toby kissing.   
They would have to wait till the end of the briefing to get to the personal  
stuff.  
"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the time you all have waited for. You  
get to ask me about my personal life. Floor's open."  
Not really, but I'll let them think it is.  
"CJ, what is the relationship between you and Toby Ziegler?"  
"We're very good friends. We've known each other for years. Even before  
the Bartlet campaign. It's not uncommon for two old friends to go out to  
dinner."  
"Good friends? The photo is of you two kissing."  
"Yes, I know what the photo is. Toby and I had dinner and that was the good  
night kiss. It was all very innocent until the flash went off. As you all  
are writing your articles, please keep in mind that the picture was taken by  
a sleazy person working for a sleazy rag. We're not exactly talking high  
quality journalism here."  
"CJ."  
"CJ."  
"Okay, much as you may not like this, last question."  
"CJ?"  
"Danny?"  
"Do you always kiss your friends good night like that?"  
"No."  
"Oh, because I was just thinking that you have so many friends among the  
journalists sitting here. You know, you could kiss us good night like that  
anytime."  
"No, Danny, I don't think so. But thanks for the offer. That's all for  
now. See ya at the next briefing."

Upon finishing the briefing, CJ was heading toward Toby's office. He would  
be expecting her. Danny followed her a little bit down the hallway.  
"It went well." For somebody who said 'sleazy' twice in one sentence.  
"Thanks. I opened myself up to a lawsuit, didn't I?"  
"I thought you didn't want me to say anything about stuff like that because  
you know it all." He smiled at her.  
"I don't know it all, Mr. Smartypants, with your 'do you kiss all your  
friends good night like that' question."  
"It was a good ending to the briefing. Lightened up the mood. Took the  
attention away from you and Toby and away from us, or the 'us' we're trying  
to become. Thank me."  
"I will later. Did I open myself up or not? You know the reporters better  
then I do. Even the sleazy ones."  
"You might have a bit but probably not because it is a rag and they usually  
don't sue people because it brings unnecessary attention to their lack of  
journalistic ethics."  
"Okay. Then I'm good. See ya at six."  
"Warm food."  
"The offer was for hot food."  
"It'll be hot when I buy it. It'll probably be warm by the time I get it to  
you."  
"Then buy it in my neighborhood so it's still hot when it gets upstairs."  
"There's a thought. And you call me 'smartypants'. Takes one to know one.   
I was thinking of going to the restaurant on the corner of your block."  
"You know where I live?"  
"I had to do my research so I drove by."  
"It's a good restaurant. I love the food from there. You really need to  
move on so it doesn't look like we're really talking here."  
"Okay." Then raising his voice a little. "I meant hot when I said warm but  
maybe that's a Freudian slip on my part given who I am talking to."  
"Get out of my face, Fishboy, and stay out of it. It's Saturday. I don't  
have the patience to deal with you more then five days a week. At least  
give me a break when I have to come in on a Saturday."  
"I always do."  
"Go away." I know what he's doing. People were beginning to stare because  
they're used to seeing us argue but I wish he would have picked a new topic  
to yell at me about. I really can deal with him more then five days a week  
and I know he finds me hot, not warm. A different subject would have been  
easier to argue about. Oh, well, at least he's fast on his feet.

"Hey, Toby. Did you see it?" I finally made it to my destination.  
"Of course, I did. I see them all, CJ."  
"And?"  
"You were good as always."  
"A compliment? For me? Am I hallucinating?" Where's the real Toby  
Ziegler?  
"No, you're not. I'm just trying to be nice for starting this trouble in  
the first place. I should have just kissed you on the cheek like a good  
friend does. I feel responsible."  
"You're not unless you personally called the press and told them we'd be  
there."  
"Which I didn't. I just feel uncomfortable with the end results, that's  
all."  
"The end results? Everything went well. You just said so yourself."  
"What about Danny?"  
"He thought he was hilarious out there." So did I, actually.  
"He was good, CJ. Leave it to him to try to come to your rescue." God help  
us, he loves her.  
"He didn't come to my rescue. He always does stuff like that for me."   
That's not coming to my rescue, right? Nah.  
"Yes, he did. He always does. That's Danny. Danny, the White House Senior  
member of the Press Corps, with a big crush on you, the White House Press  
Secretary."  
"I know what you're doing, Toby." And I don't like it.  
"But do you know what you're doing, CJ?" He looked uncomfortable now.   
Romance was not his area of expertise.  
"Yes."  
"Be careful." Please, please, be careful. Don't get hurt.  
"I will. Wait. Be careful about what?" He couldn't possibly know about  
tonight.  
"You and Danny. You shouldn't be doing it, but eventually that's not going  
to stop you. Eventually Danny will wear you down because the feelings are  
mutual. Sooner or later, you're gonna forget the Press Secretary part and  
just be CJ and he's gonna feel good."  
"I'll be careful. We both will. Thanks for caring."  
"CJ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You might want to watch the amount of time you spend arguing with him.   
Rumor is that it's just a replacement for the sex you guys are not having."  
"What?"  
"You heard what I said. There are all kinds of ways to be careful. Keep  
them all in mind when it comes to a relationship with Danny."  
"Okay."

Just a few more hours till the date. Can this day just fly by? Nah, that  
would be too easy. And if there's anything true about my life, it's that  
it's not that easy.

TBC 

 

 


	6. It Would be Anarchy 6

"It Would Be Anarchy" part 6/6  
Disclaimer: in part 1/?  


Saturday work hours are far fewer then the regular work day requires so CJ  
was able to go home to shower and change before Danny arrived at six. She  
figured he'd be exactly on time, even if it meant staying in his car a few  
extra minutes so he wouldn't look too eager. She didn't mind if he was  
early, though, she was eager too. A year is a long time to want somebody.   
And want him she did.

The door bell rang precisely at six. The table was already set for dinner.   
The wine was poured and the candles lit. The only thing left to do was  
serve the food Danny was bringing. Not a bad deal for a first official  
date. And I didn't even have to turn my stove on.  
"Hey. You're right on time. Come on in." Do I know you or what?  
"Well, you know how reporters are. Last one to arrive is the first one to  
miss the story." He extended his greeting with a kiss.  
"Oh, is that all it is?" Yeah, right, Fishboy.  
"Well, okay, if you want total honesty, I do kinda like ya." He put the  
food on the table for her to serve.  
"Just kinda? Last year, you had a crush on me. Now it's just kinda? Maybe  
I should do something about that. What do you think?" Danny was already  
sitting and she was putting his dish in front of him. Steam was coming out  
of the pasta so she knew it was from the restaurant on the corner.   
Delicious food! Nice company! This could work.  
"Well, if you think you have to, I'm up for trying." He was starving but  
patiently waiting for her to start eating. Instead she sat on his lap,  
facing him. They began kissing, slowly at first but it quickly grew  
passionate. After a few minutes, Danny was able to speak.  
"CJ, don't you think we should eat first?" I'm starving. I'll have no  
energy for what you're implying. Although I do like where you're going with  
this. I didn't think you'd be so upfront. They say you never really know  
someone, do you?  
"We have plenty of time to eat plus I have a microwave to heat up the food  
if it gets cold." She was back to kissing him. They were running their  
hands all over each other at this point.  
"I was just thinking that we should, uh, carb up, you know?" Food.   
Starving. Slightly dizzy. Should've had that snack at my place before I  
left.  
"Carb up?" She didn't want to stop kissing. This feels so good. We've  
both waited so long for this.  
"Yeah, like the marathon runners do before the race. I figure the pasta is  
full of carbs so it should get us through the whole weekend." Uh-oh. That  
was presumptuous of me. Maybe she wasn't thinking that far ahead.  
"I noticed your bag. I'm glad you came prepared." Another kiss. "Just out  
of curiosity, how prepared are you?"  
"Very." He was looking down her shirt. This is really happening. I'm in  
CJ's apartment and she's sitting on my lap. And I'm awake!  
"Um, me too. So we should be fine for the weekend. I don't intend on  
leaving you alone till Monday morning when I have to."  
Now they were kissing like never before. There was so much more freedom  
knowing there would be no interruptions because they were home, not at work.  
This is my private life and I intend for it to stay that way. She could  
feel Danny's hands slip under her shirt. Hmmm, nice and warm. Soft. He  
was touching her breasts, now her back. Pulling her as close as he could to  
him. Then he took them out to run them through her hair.  
"Let's eat." His hands were now on her waist.  
"What?" Confusion. Okay, he waited so long for me, he figures I can wait  
for him. I understand now. "Okay." She got up to sit in her own chair.  
"You all right?" He had his hand over hers. "I want you, I really do."  
"Okay. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat."  
"I haven't eaten all day, that's why I'm starving now. I wanted to get all  
my work done and have time to go home and change before I came here. I  
wanted to be presentable."  
"I noticed the different clothes. It's okay, Danny, really it is. Eat.   
It's getting cold."  
"The time will come, CJ. I don't want this to just be about sex."  
"I know. Eat."

They chatted easily during dinner despite the mildly uncomfortable setback.   
Getting to know each other outside the workplace was fun and interesting.   
They had such different lives before. Or CJ mostly did. Danny pretty much  
always wanted to be a reporter so it was just a matter of getting there. He  
had worked on several different newspapers over time. But CJ already knew  
that from one of their previous arguments. She, on the other hand, went  
through many jobs to get to where she was today. He didn't know anything  
about that part of her life. She earned the position she has now, to say  
the least.  
"CJ, you sure about this?" I don't want to make love with you unless you  
are.  
"Yes. I've had plenty of time to think about this and I feel that we're  
worth it." She was finishing the last of her wine. "Don't you?"  
"Yeah. But I've been saying that for the past year now. It's your opinion  
I'm interested in. You're the one who changed her mind." Finally. I was  
wondering how long it'd take ya.  
"I realized that life is too short to worry about everything. Too short to  
deny yourself whatever happiness you can glean from it. That's why I  
changed my mind. I want us to try this, even if we don't work, I want us to  
be able to say that we gave it our best shot." She kissed him.  
"Me, too."  
"Great comeback, Mr. Reporter." She got up. "Hey, wanna really impress me  
and help me with the dishes?"  
"Sure. You're easy to impress. I always do the dishes at home."  
"Shut up. I haven't seen that yet so you know what I mean. You could eat  
take out every day and just throw out the containers for all I know." She  
was running the water on the dishes. He came up behind her and wrapped his  
arms around her. He began kissing her neck, then nibbling her ears.  
"Is this what you consider helping?"  
"Uh-hum. It'll take your mind off the mundane task you're now performing."  
"I meant that you actually touch a dish, get your hands wet, you know, silly  
stuff like that." She was almost done cleaning them already. Two people  
don't make a huge amount of dishes.  
"Oh, I didn't think you meant that. I though you meant help you like this.   
But I can do something else if you prefer." He began to move his hands  
around her body as he kissed her in different places. "How's this?"  
"Hmmm. Again, not what I meant by helping. You're distracting me, Danny.   
It's a good thing there wasn't that much to wash. They're done." She dried  
her hands off and turned around to face him. "You didn't help at all."  
"Oh, no? Look how fast you washed those dishes. I think I had a little  
something to do with that." They were kissing again. He lifted her onto  
the counter so he could stand between her legs. She wrapped them around  
him. They remained like this for what seemed like an eternity.  
"We could move this to the bedroom." She was smiling at him. God, he's  
cute.  
"Not yet. Let's just go to the living room." He helped her down. They sat  
on the couch to listen to the soft music playing on the CD changer. They  
tried to have small conversations in between kisses. Eventually they got to  
the important stuff.  
"We both want to make love, Danny. Why are you putting this off?" She had  
an earnest look in her eye. The one she gets when she truly doesn't  
understand something but really wants to.  
"I want to be with you. Slowly. We had dinner and it was nice. A little  
making out before and after. That's good. Now we're listening to music and  
making out. Pretty soon I'm figuring we'll have dessert. We're getting  
there, CJ, we are."  
"I was just figuring that we'd be making love between all those things  
rather then just making out. We are grown ups here."  
"The heart breaks at all ages." Oh, shoot. Shouldn't have said that.  
"You think I'm gonna break your heart?" She hugged him, hard. "I'm looking  
to do the opposite, Danny. I want to get in there, not break out."  
"You already got in. Haven't you realized that by now?" She's slower then  
I gave her credit for. I thought I was so obvious.  
"Yeah, I realized it. Every time you came to my rescue. Every time you  
looked so sad when I turned you down for whatever you were offering. I know  
I got in there. But did you know that you did, too? You must have gotten  
in when I wasn't looking because one day, you were there." I can see why he  
wanted to talk first. Insecurities build up easily. We needed to  
straighten them out first before we could go any further.  
"I am? That's good to know. That helps a lot." He kissed her with renewed  
passion. He was leaning her back so they could lay down on the couch. The  
couch was long but not wide enough for the two of them to lay comfortably  
side by side. He'd have to make do with laying on top of her. Oh, yeah,  
this is going well. I'm making do just fine.

They made no attempt to get up. CJ was a little reluctant to suggest the  
bedroom again. She realized they would have to take this a little slower  
then she originally planned. Seems Danny's more of a romantic then I  
thought. Who would have imagined him getting hurt as deeply as he must get.  
No wonder he jokes around so much. Great coverup. We'll stay making out  
like this for a little while longer, but then I've got to try again. I want  
you too much to wait anymore.  
"Danny?" He didn't stop, just mumbled something while still kissing her.  
"Hey." That got his attention. "You want me or dessert now?"  
"You. We can eat dessert later. It'll give us more energy for tonight."  
"It is tonight." Ummm, he plans on keeping me awake tonight, hopefully.   
Well, if he doesn't plan on it, then I'm going to try keeping him awake. It  
shouldn't be that difficult. We have a great deal of time to make up for.   
With that she led him to her bedroom.

They both knew they weren't going to stop this time. Clothes were getting  
strewn along the way. By the time they tumbled onto the bed, there wasn't  
anything left to take off. Danny noticed the little horses waiting for him  
on the night table. For some reason, he began to get uncomfortable. He had  
heard the rumor about the 'great in bed' comment. Two minutes is all I need  
to reassure myself.  
"CJ?" She followed his gaze.  
"No, I'm not this easy with everyone. I haven't been with anyone in, like,  
forever. You're the only one that interests me this way and you see how  
long it's taken me to be honest with you about that." They were kissing  
again.  
"I just wanted to...I don't want to be stupid, ya know?"  
"Yeah. Me, too. While we're back to talking, any skeletons in your  
closet?"  
"No. To quote you, 'it's been, like, forever' for me, too." She was  
holding him now. Whispering in his ear. "I just really wanted to be with  
you tonight. We've waited so long for this to finally happen, thanks to my  
lack of courage, I admit. But I didn't want there to be any reason why we  
couldn't be together. You know, we made it this far, I didn't want to have  
to wait anymore. I thought I was making it easier for us, but..." He  
didn't let her finish. That kiss said everything. But just in case, "You  
did make it easier. I want to be with you so much."  
"Me, too. So let's just stop talking and do what we both want to do."

They spent the rest of the weekend being together. They, of course, took  
time out to eat and even read the newspaper. Their jobs were definitely in  
their blood. No getting around that. But mostly they spent the time making  
love. They would both go to work on Monday as happy but very much sleep  
deprived individuals. Right now, they didn't care if anyone noticed but  
they both acknowledged that they'd probably change their minds once they got  
to work. That was a whole different ballgame. Real people asking real  
questions, if they were too obvious.

The time to go to work came around very quickly.  
"I can't believe when you arrived it was Saturday evening and it's Monday  
morning already. Where did the time go?"  
"Time flies when you're having fun." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Cliches? So early in the morning? Give me a break. I expect better from  
a man who writes for a living."  
"Sorry. But some woman I'm probably madly in love with by now used and  
abused me for approximately the last thirty-six hours. I'm weak."  
"Probably madly in love with?" They were almost ready to leave.  
"Yeah. More then 'probably' but I don't wanna scare ya off."  
"You're not. I'd have to be 'probably madly in love' with you too to be  
actually trying this. Don't you think?"  
"Yeah. You're getting nervous. Relax. Nobody knows. We're gonna take  
this slow. We know what we're doing. It's gonna be hard but worth it,  
remember?"  
"Yes. I remember. Well worth it. One last kiss before we leave." He  
happily complied. "Oh, and don't forget what Toby said about the amount of  
arguing we do. We gotta watch that."  
"We'll probably naturally argue less because we just spent the last day and  
a half making love. I told you that was your way of keeping me at a  
distance. You thought I was the only who felt that way?"  
"Yes. Now I know I was wrong."  
"Ooh, you're admitting you were wrong and so early in the morning. Can this  
day get any better?"  
"Wanna come back tonight to find out?"  
"Sure thing. Let's go. We're gonna be late and it won't look good for  
either of us."

"Hey, CJ, you look unusually glowy for a Monday morning."  
"Leave me alone, Josh." Glowy? I should look tired. Oh, Josh, you listen  
well. But here comes Toby. Ughhh!  
"I heard Josh's comment, CJ. Do you remember the conversation we had on  
Saturday?"  
"Absolutely. Every word of it."  
"Then you know that's it's just out of friendship for you that I'm asking if  
you're sleeping with Danny, not because I'm nosy." He began his little  
shuffling dance not sure if he wanted to look at her or not.  
"You are asking because you're nosy. You didn't kiss my on the lips just to  
be friendly. I'm not stupid, Toby, we're good friends but we're still hung  
up on other people. That hasn't changed in a day. But to let your little  
brain get some respite from all the worry fluttering around in there...I can  
assure you, without a doubt, that I am not sleeping with Danny." He seems  
relieved as he walks away. That's right, not sleeping with him. Doing  
everything but sleeping. Eventually we're going to collapse but at this  
moment, I'm telling the truth.  


  
The end.  
Hope y'all liked it. :-) 


End file.
